Emotions Of Truth
by BakagamiKun
Summary: Naruko is Naruto, They're one person, a male forced to dress as a female because of his parents wanting a daughter instead of a son. On top of that, Naruto is starting school, his VERY FIRST school. As a female. He falls for Sasuke, Sasuke falls back but the Uchiha thinks Naruto as Naruko. What's to happen when he finds out?. SasuNaru. YAOI, slightly hentai, rated M for reasons.
1. Starting a new day

_Konnichiwa (Hello). So too point it out, when dressed as a female, Naruto will be called and known as a 'She/Female' and named by 'Naruko Uzumaki' but when dressed as himself, he will he known as a 'HE/male' and by his real name which is 'Naruto Uzumaki'.. Just needed to clear that up so you readers don't get confused. Oh~. And the characters may get a bit out of character at times. HOWEVER!. My grammar is not the best so forgive me for that and sometimes I get so carried away that I end up making a ton of mistakes so, Looking for a BETA. If anyone is interested. ALSO, chapter updates depend on reviews, favourites and followers because.. this may sound a little selfish but I don't want to be writing this story for just only 5- reviewers/favourites or followers. But!. Give honest reviews and opinions if necessary._

_I love this fanfiction so... Don't JUDGE me, because of it. The idea just came to me when roleplaying... except it was different characters._

_Anyways~... ON WITH THE FANFICTION MY LOVELY SASUNARU FANS!. However, and sadly but all Naruto characters belong to their original owners. _

_NOTE: THIS IS A YAOI (In the later chapters).. Don't like then don't read it and press the x button in the top right hand side of the screen._

* * *

~~Chapter One~~

Naruto's feminine face flushed darkly as he stood in front of his bedroom mirror that's stuck to the wall. He was dressed as a female, because of his mothers weird ways of NOT wanting a son. In fact. It sickened his mother to see a son instead of a daughter. From the moment he had been born, he had been treated like a girl, dressed like a girl and even... referred to as a girl by both his mother and father. Naruto didn't like being referred, dressed and treated as Naruko Uzumaki, he wanted to be himself, Naruto Uzumaki. He hated cross dressing as a girl because of his parents but he had to put up with it. He was dressed in a FEMALE's full school uniform, including wearing pants, knee socks and a bra with strap on breasts that were obviously made by his very talented mother, Kushina Uzumaki. His father, Minato Uzumaki Namikaze always agreed with Kushina and not once had he stuck up for his dear son.

Naruko sighed heavily as she still stared in the mirror. Naruko's whole body was a slight curvy and very feminine.. Naruko's original male body had grew out that way instead of growing out like a 'normal' males body but he wasn't to blame for it, he couldn't help it. Naruko's also very small for his/her age. Naruko was four foot and two inches tall. When Naruto was very young, he had grew a crush on a girl, and even confessed to her whilst dressed as a female, not to his liking. But... the reaction he had gotten had traumatized his feelings. Back in that time of day he was just only a child, only at age five. He had told his mother but... He didn't get a better reaction, he had been scolded physically and it made his traumatizment even worse. So much worser to the point were he had put up a very thick large invisible wall around himself and locked away his feeling and emotions in a tiny bottle. Never had he let anyone in, even too now, the very present day. Every time someone had tried to get close, he just pushed them away as his female version.

Her very long and real blonde hair flowed right down to his perfectly round ass, in two pony tails. One on the left side of her head and one on the right side of her head, with a slightly long fringe that well made his features stand out. He/she wore black knee socks, a navy blue school skirt, a navy blue school cotton jumper that has the Konoha Grammar High School logo on the left side of his/her's jumper, a nazy blue school blazer with a white button up school shirt under his jumper that has the top two buttons unbuttoned, also a navy blue school tie and his pony tails where in orange scrunches. His/her lips were tinted in a glossy red lipstick but not too much were as her eye lashed were covered in black mascara, eye lids covered in black eye shadow giving her a slightly emo look causing his deep ocean and very emotional blue sparkly eyes stand out perfectly though Naruko's room defanatly screamed out emo.

Her walls were orange and his carpet was black were as his computer casing was red, his shelves also painted orange. Various types of anime posters stuck a little crookedly on the wall. Her bed cover was an anime called The High School Of The Dead, her pillow case was a different anime called Attack On Titan. She has two built in wardrobes, one wardrobe filled with cosplay costumes and her second wardrobe filled her male and mostly female casual clothing, obviously that his mother picked out. I forgot to mention that Naruko had been forced to grow out her hair with bribery of a three hundred giga bite gaming computer that her dad had put together himself. Above her computer screen was a sixty inch flat screen Sony television stuck to the black painted wall. Her PlayStation four, Xbox one, Xbox 360 with the Kinect motion camera, WII console, PlayStation three where on the computer desk and stack on different shelves. Next to the Sony television where some shelves, stacked with nothing but Anime games, Anime DVD series, Manga books, Anime figures, Anime plush toys and make up which was forced to be put there also by his mother.

"NARUKO!. HURRY UP!. YOUR BLOODY DAMN LATE FOR SCHOOL!" shouted an angry mother from the bottom of the stairway in the house. His mother, she was beautiful but can be very dark at times despite her very sweet act. 'Uhh..' the blonde thought as she grabbed her own school bag which was a fan made Attack On Titan bag, it was a pale brown with a very large legion symbol on the back that stood out perfectly. The only thing that bothered her at the time was that the school shirt was very tight, it squashed up the realistic clothed breasts making them stand out a little. It honestly felt very uncomfortable for the poor blonde. "I'M COMING!" she snapped as she stormed out of her room and marched her way downstairs as her mother responded with a "WHAT WAS THAT?!". Minato chuckled from the kitchen as he ate toast with scrambled eggs, an English breakfast that he really enjoyed because his wife was such an amazing cook. "N-nothing!" the blonde shemale stammered as she hurried down the stairs only to find a red knitted scarf shoved into her hands then suddenly found herself shoved outside the house and into the freezing cold.

A shiver bolted up and down her spine as the cold hit her like a bolt of lightening. "Ugh~". She shivered as she put on the scarf before slowly walking in the snow and off of the drive way, making her way to school. Her cheeks, nose and ears tinted a dark red from the cold as it snowed a little heavily, her ears could hear the soft crunching of the snow as she made her steps one at a time. A soft giggle passed her lips as she started to lightly skip a little in it. Of course he was just acting as the female version of himself since he was an actor/ess/. Even had her own youtube channel. "Hmm~..." she hummed softly as she still made her way to school. She only lived three blocks away though but it was her first day, at the school and also his first time to ever attend a school. He had been home schooled since he could remember as his female version, hell his mother even signed him up for school as a female student. He hated his life in truth but he was also grateful that he was alive at the same time though he'd never admit it. He just wished for a better life where he wouldn't have to dress or cross dress as a female every day of his life. It was troublesome and asking for a lot of trouble.

After twenty minute's of walking in the freezing cold snow, she made to it to school. 'I... Hate this already..' he thought to himself as all eyes turned on herself and gulped very audibly. Delicate fingers with ocean blue nail varnished finger nails intensively gripped the shoulder strap of her bag where as her other hand twitched and curled up into a fist whilst her teeth clenched up. Slightly tinted red lips let out a sigh as she stepped foot into the school grounds as pairs of eyes were still on her. Faintly, she could hear the gossips and rumors. "Is that?...". "Go ask...". "Woah.. I heard we were having a new student but I didn't think it'd be the actress of the Namikaze and Uzumaki!...". His mother and father were indeed famous but they didn't and never mixed their jobs with their personal lives. Kushina Uzumaki's the number one top model of the year, has been for eight years in a row where as his father, Minato. Well, he was a well known scientist and still is. Naruko took another gulp as she hung her head low, walking towards the school's main office. Fighting back to the urge to yell at the others, 'if only they knew...' he though in sadness and sorrow at the same time. At this moment, he already hated school.

A group of students watched the sunny blonde from afar at a Sakura tree, well. A sakura tree with no petals or anything on it at all. "She's pretty on her videos but damn!. I didn't know she'd be this hot in real!" Ino practically squealed as Sakura glared at the new student. Yeah, Sakura was indeed jealous of the new student. In the group where Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, Lee Rock, Chouji Akimichii, Shino Aburame, Sai and Konohamaru, his a first grader. Jade green eyes sparkled with unison as they landed on a particular young Uchiha Sasuke. "Kiyah!. It's SASUKE!" she practically squealed causing Ino's brow to twitch including Sasuke's own. He was all the way over at the school gates with his brother and his brothers friends and yeah, he heard the Haruno's squeal, he was sure that most of the school had to two because they had stopped in their tracks for a second then continued to what they had originally been doings. Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha are the most popular guys in the whole school, because of a few things. One, their family name. Two, their family was loaded with money. Three, they were perfect at everything. Four, always surrounded by girls because of their looks but not just their looks. Five, also well known for never showing their emotions and always remaining calm, it's also because of the other previous reasons and they knew it.

Itachi glanced at his younger brother and chuckled, causing him to scowl. "Sasuke, you're future wife is calling you". Itachi's friends laughed at what Itachi had said where as Sasuke growled at Itachi, "she's not my wife!. She never will be my wife!. For all I care!. I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck. About. Her. She's annoying!. Spoilt!. Also the school's slut!. I will never lay a single finger on her!. That'll be over my dead body!. No wait... a hundred years after I'm dead just to make the fuck sure!" the young raven snapped at his brother. Yeah, Sasuke has a temper problem when it comes to girls or anyone from his school. "..." Itachi was unfazed where as other students stopped and listened to Sasuke snapping. However, he was right about one thing. Sakura Haruno, really was a school slut (No offence to the Sakura fans!). She had dated Itachi, for a day. In that day she did have sex with the Uchiha and then dumped him. After Itachi it had been Gaara SabakuNo, the schools worst nightmare. After Gaara, she held a massive school summer party at her parents house and tried seducing Sasuke but that didn't end too well because Sasuke had escaped and locked her in her bedroom and left the party that night. After that It had been Sai, apparently to make Sasuke jealous which hadn't worked. Then after Sai it had been a few other guys in the school, not that anyone even cared. Ino Yamanaka, she was just as bad as the Haruno. Hinata glanced from Ino and then to Sakura who were sighing because they didn't get noticed by Sasuke, again.

"Hey~. Hey~!" Deidara chirped as spotted the new student, standing on the roof of Itachi's car, his long blonde hair swaying in the wind. "I found some bait!. Un~!". Itachi and Sasuke both raised their delicate black eyebrows at the blonde who pointed at Naruko's back as she walked into the school office, opening and closing the office door in doing so. Sasuke stared at the blonde 'female' as he said nothing. Itachi however smiled a little then scowlded, "GET DOWN!" he barked at his boyfriend who just groaned in reply and jamp off of the car roof before worming his way into the older Uchiha's hold. Their relationship was open and they were indeed out of the closet because Itachi even had his own night club. Sasuke just shrugged it off and began making his way towards the schools office, curious about the new student.

Meanwhile with the small gang back at the Sakura tree. The Nara yawned as he covered his mouth then stood straight, "what a drag~... I'm heading to class" he muttered and began walking off with Chouji, Shino and Kiba but Hinata followed because she was dating the Inuzuka, they even had their fingers and hands locked together, they were also open about their relationship although Hinata's father doesn't approve of it, he had even kicked out the Hyuuga and now she stayed with Kiba and his parent's house, they were kind to her and treated her like family. Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin, never speaks to her. He had been forbidden to even be in the same room for than five seconds with her, though Neji didn't really understand why. He loved his cousin and he accepted her relationship with the Inuzuka but he had to do as told, for the sake of the clan and it's family business.

Naruko sighed as she sat on a chair in the office, waiting for the principal to arrive. At that moment the Uchiha walked in and saw that their was no one at the office, he glanced at the student that he had never seen before and was instantly captured by the 'females' appearance. 'Should I say something?... Dammit!. I'm a Uchiha!. GET YOUR FUCKING SHIT TOGETHER SASUKE!. YOU'VE DONE THIS A THOUS...' he thought then stopped. No wait. He had never spoken to a female unless it was something rude he had to say and Uchiha's never lose courage or their pride to talk to someone!... But... For some reason.. he felt... Different about this one person... He didn't know why and it bothered him to his very existence for some strange reason. Naruko who was on 'her' Iphone 5s and reading a fanfiction story felt as if her personal space was invade when a tall shadow peered over herself.

"Dobe. Have you been... Seen too or are you just sitting and reading whilst looking like a loner?" was the very 'kind' sentence that came out of the Uchiha's mouth. Blue eyes blinked a few times then looked up and looked into deep black emotionless eyes. "Wow..." they both thought as they stared at eacher other until Naruko shook her head, "teme!. Don't call me a dobe and yes as a matter of fact. I have". Blue eyes slowly but very litely glared at black ones before 'herself'. "Hn. Dobe. I'll call you whatever I want because I can and the names Uchiha Sasuke, not teme". Pale hands shoved themselves in black trouser pockets as Sasuke stood proud. "Whatever. I don't care and Naru... Naru... I have to go...". Naruto bolted out the office and into the hallways as fast as she could, not caring that the principal still hadn't showed up. 'Why couldn't I bring my self to say it!' the blonde thought frantically as a confused Uchiha stood in the office still. Sighing, Naruko started walking and began looking around by herself, not caring if she'd get lost.

* * *

_AND THAT's IT FOR TODAY!. Sorry folks~._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, sorry for the very late story update. Still looking for a BETA.

**Warning**: This chapter may involve some hentai/yuri/eechi. Which every you want to name it. 

* * *

Previous Chapter:..

"Dobe. Have you been... Seen too or are you just sitting and reading whilst looking like a loner?" was the very 'kind' sentence that came out of the Uchiha's mouth. Blue eyes blinked a few times then looked up and looked into deep black emotionless eyes. "Wow..." they both thought as they stared at each other until Naruko shook her head, "teme!. Don't call me a dobe and yes as a matter of fact. I have". Blue eyes slowly but very litely glared at black ones before 'herself'. "Hn. Dobe. I'll call you whatever I want because I can and the names Uchiha Sasuke, not teme". Pale hands shoved themselves in black trouser pockets as Sasuke stood proud. "Whatever. I don't care and Naru... Naru... I have to go...". Naruto bolted out the office and into the hallways as fast as she could, not caring that the principal still hadn't showed up. 'Why couldn't I bring my self to say it!' the blond thought frantically as a confused Uchiha stood in the office still. Sighing, Naruko started walking and began looking around by herself, not caring if she'd get lost.

* * *

[Chapter Two}:..

When Naruko had found her class she saw the same guy from earlier in their and was surrounded by girls that seemed to be giggling at him, the blonds face dulled in disgust as she walked into the classroom, not bothering to use her manners and knock first since there was no teacher around though it did make her wonder why there wasn't. Humming, the blond sat at the middle desk in the front row as she felt a pair of eyes on her own back; the pair of eyes belonged to Hinata Hyuuga, slightly tanned skin with pale ghost-like lavender eyes also with long dark purple hair that has a fringe that ends just above her eyes. "I-Ino" Hinata whispered stutteringly as she turned to face her friend Ino Yamanaka. Long blond hair in a pony tail and also a long bang on the right side of her face, tanned skin with bright blue eyes. Blue eyes stared in to pale lavender ones, ".. What?" asked the female Yamanaka casually. Ino blinked when Hinata pointed to someone sitting at the front of class. Confused, Ino followed Hinata's gaze then immediately a smile tugged at Ino's lips. After a few minute's most of the class were staring at the back of the new students head but didn't say anything and neither did Naruko.

A minute passed by, then another minute and the teacher still hadn't arrived. Naruko some how felt very bored and wanted something to do. '.. _So boring_...' she let out a frustrated sigh before folding her arms on the table then berried her head in her arm. She knows that people are staring right at her but didn't comment. Instead, she kept quiet and closed her eyes. After a few seconds had passed by, Sasuke stepped in to the classroom with the same usual blank expression. His black eyes immediately locked on to the blonds head, however.. He 'hn'ed and walked in to the classroom as Sakura, Ino, and a few other girls in class had started fan-girling pretty loudly. Choosing to ignore the squeals from the female students, he walked to the very back of the classroom and sat next to the window but his eye sight was still locked on to that blond new student. '.. '. Eventually the squeals had died down in to gossip. On the other hand, Naruko had gotten a headache just from hearing the loud squeals but she still kept her head down.

Wondering what lesson she'll have next. Naruko suddenly bolted up then turned to grab her bag before opening it and dug in it for her time table. Once she had her time table, she unfolded it. "!..". A frown grew on her features, not noticing the stares still. '.. _Fuck_..' she thought as she stared at the time table still. "Physical Education" she read out in a quite mutter before scrunching the timetable in to a ball of paper then shoved in her bag. '_Not happening!_' she thought but those thoughts continued, '_but.. Mom will be mad if I miss my lessons.. '._ Another sigh escaped her throat however, she almost jumped out of her skin when a voice said, "hey there.. You must be the student. Naruko Uzumaki?". The Uzumaki's head lifted and then. Deep ocean blue eyes locked in to pupile-less pale eyes. "Mn.." she nodded. Sasuke's black eyes narrowed a little as he stared at the Hyuuga known as the schools president and also.. Hintata Hyuuga's cousin. '.. _What's he up to?.._' thought Sasuke with now a glare as he stared at both the Hyuuga and new student. The Uchiha shook his head and turned to look outside as he listened to their conversation. "Then. I'll see you around. Naruko" said Hyuuga as he turned turned and made his way out of the classroom though he felt bad for not even saying a simple 'hello' to his cousin. What could he do though?. He had been banned from even speaking to her from his uncle.

When the Hyuuga left. Naruko's head tilted to the side a little but didn't comment. However. Kiba smirked as he got up and headed over to the blond. His smirk turned in to a large smile as he then placed his hand on her shoulder, "hey. By the way. Ignore that asswhole. My names Kiba Inuzuka. You should hang out with us some time" he offered as Naruko looked up at Kiba with a smile, "sure!" said Naruko. "Great!". Kiba's mood brightened as Chouji then got up and made his way over with Shikamaru and Temari. Kiba blinked and turned his gaze to the Nara as the lazy student used Kiba's shoulder as a leaning post. "Oi~.." he frowned at the Nara however, the Shikamaru had not effect and just simply yawned. Temari smirked and leaned on the blonds desk. "We'd love for you to hang out with us some time. By the way. Uchiha's eyes are on you so be careful. Anyways!. Welcome to Konoha". Naruko gave a simple as her own deep ocean blue eyes stared in to green ones, "it's nice to meet you".

At that moment, the bell rang. Signaling all students to head to their next class. "bye Naruko-chan~!" spoke out Kiba as he walked out of class with Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino. Leaving Temari alone with Naruko.. 

* * *

Since, I haven't updated in a while. I'm going to leave this chapter here and the third chapter will come again soon so just be patient. Sorry that this chapter is short as well.


	3. UPDATE! (IMPORTANT!)

I'm very sorry. I can't come up with any ideas for my second/third chapter so I passed this story on to

this user: ~animerus

Once again, im sorry and if your interested then its on here.


End file.
